Do you Believe?
by Mokuba-chan
Summary: PG13 for language, sequel to IDBIL; Anzu tries to tell Seto friendship is worthwhile. No, there is no friendship speeches. It's not cheesy either so check it out. ONE-SHOT COMPLETE!


**Do you Believe?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Note: Now many of you may be asking "why the hell did you write this?!" Well, I have met a lot of people who act like jerks and who aren't very good friends. So, this fic was just written to take out my anger...And it turned out pretty well!

-

The school was quiet. School was over for the day. Everyone who attended Domino High had gone home. However, in a certain classroom still had two students present in the room. Two young adults who had not gone home yet, who had to sit in their chairs and do time for the detention they had earned.

"Kaiba...Do you believe in friendship?" Out of the blue Anzu asked. She was bored of just sitting in her chair doing nothing. The teacher who was supposed to be watching them wasn't in the room so why not miss the opportunity to talk? Even if it was Kaiba Seto.

"Of course not." He replied to the brunette's comment without giving his answer a second thought.

"You don't believe in friendship? I know guys tougher than you who do believe friendship is real." Anzu responded.

"Friendship is all a lie. No friend would be loyal to you till the end. They are bound to backstab you sooner or later." Kaiba replied in a calm matter. He wished he was never in this conversation, or even talking to a companion of Yugi, but all this was happening because of a stupid misunderstanding.

'God dammit. Why did that damn teacher have to give me detention for something I didn't do.' Thought Seto as he tried to keep himself from exploding from his rising headache.

"You'll never see that it is good to have friends, no matter how many times I try to tell you." Anzu made a sour face.

"If it wasn't for you speaking to the mediocre duelist and keeping me from paying attention in class I wouldn't have continuously whispered to both of you to shut up and the damn teacher wouldn't have given us both detention!" Spat Kaiba. Aside from the fact that he had to be in a room alone with Anzu, he was also furious that Jounouchi hadn't gotten caught talking with Anzu. The teacher had caught him bickering with Anzu. Too bad the teacher wouldn't believe the CEO when he stated that that bastard Jounouchi was apart of the disruption in class as well.

"I can't help it if I wanted to talk to my friend. Maybe you would understand why I chose to do what I did if you had a friend too." She crossed her arms as she spoke.

"Hah! Friends are a waste of my time." Seto sneered.

Anzu frowned. Not because Kaiba was being a jerk, because he wouldn't face the fact that everyone, no matter who, needed a friend. Someone to keep you company, someone to talk to, someone to cheer you up when you're down and someone who would always be there for you. Sure it sounded kinda corny, but it _was_ the truth.

"Yuugi doesn't think that friends are a waste of time."

"I am not Yuugi, so I wouldn't care." Seto smirked as he closed his eyes.

"Yes I know but the feeling of having someone being with you is something anyone would want. Even the number one duelist, Yuugi, is happy to have that feeling." Anzu pointed out.

Seto gritted his teeth and curled his hands into fists for even hearing Anzu call Yuugi the number one duelist. "How cheesy is that." Was all he could manage to retort.

"Yes it may sound cheesy but you wanna know what? It's the truth. So no matter how much you or anyone else thinks, it will always be the truth." The brunette said as she smiled.

"Our views are different but obviously yours are wrong." The CEO spoke back, trying to provoke Anzu even more.

"I'm sure if you had a friend your views would be different." She flashed a half smile at her friend's rival.

"Think what you want." Seto responded in way that made Anzu feel that he really didn't care about what she said. It was really too bad he thought that. Friendship is something that is a valuable treasure. Most people may not feel that friendship is a big deal, but if you think about it, it truly is. How would people be if they did not have friends that were good friends? Or any friends at all?

"I will think what I want!" Very frustrated that Seto still wasn't coming to his senses and believing her, she stood up and stomped to the classroom exit door.

"This is like that conversation I had with Mokuba about love all over again..." Mumbled Seto. He was trying to forget about the conversation with Mokuba while dealing with this.

"What did you say?" Anzu asked, wondering if Seto was cursing at her of something offensive like.

"None of you--Hey, wait! Where are you going?!" Asked Seto. "You are in detention. You can not leave."

"Look at the clock. Our time is up." She decided to ignore the fact that Kaiba's tone of voice was very rude and just answered his question in a polite way.

"Anzu!" A familiar voice called to the female as she opened the door. It was Yuugi.

"Yo Anzu." Jounouchi greeted her as well.

"Hi Anzu." Honda said.

"I hope you keep in mind what I said." In a low voice, Anzu said. The comment was directed toward to Kaiba Seto for sure.

"Hi everyone!" Anzu quickly greeted her friends in return as Jounouchi closed the door and they all began walking down the hall; Walking to the exit of the school to go hang out.

'Friends...Does having them really matter? Having someone who would listen to you, care for you, be kind, loyal and trusting to you...Is it worth having? Is it something valuable? Something to treasure?' Thought Kaiba as he gazed at his surroundings, not bothering to get up and leave since his time was up.

'No! She is wrong! I am right!' Seto hit his left fist at his Yuugi have won all those duels because he had companions at his side to cheer him on? To let him know there are people who care for him no matter what? Is that what helped him never give up?' Seto asked himself. He was beginning to become confused with everything.

"It doesn't matter." He answered his question in a cold tone as his face filled with anger. The inner self deep in him knew Anzu was probably right. Friendship is something worth treasuring. IT is taken for granted most times. Too bad he was too proud to admit he was wrong.

He picked up his things and left the classroom.

**The End**

Tell me how this story was, but don't tell me about how you hate Anzu or her friendship speeches crap. This is not a bashing fic, so if you have nothing nice to say about Anzu, then I kindly ask you to not comment about her at all. Please people, I request that you be mature. R&r!


End file.
